


女装福利（补车）

by 9shanbysea



Category: awm
Genre: M/M, 祁醉X于炀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shanbysea/pseuds/9shanbysea
Summary: 前作请移步lofter【AWM 祁醉X于炀】女装福利





	女装福利（补车）

于炀害羞地趴在祁醉胸口。他的手臂还搭在祁醉的脖子上，耳朵旁边醉强有力的心跳声让他根本不舍得放开。  
而祁醉的手此时却不老实地到处乱动。  
他故意把手搭在于炀大腿上裸露的部分，手指伸进去若有若无地抚摩着大腿内侧。  
有点热又有点痒，于炀被摸得直抖，完全不敢乱动。  
“小哥哥的腿真滑。”  
于炀把头埋得更深了，却没有阻拦他的意思。  
突然间，他感觉到下半身一凉，祁醉把整个裙摆掀了起来。  
老实说他从看见于炀穿裙子的第一眼起，就想这么干了。  
“怎么……”  
于炀不知所措，正好对上祁醉一脸玩味的表情。  
“小哥哥，啊不，应该叫小姐姐。”听到“姐姐”两个字，于炀羞愤至极，现在下半身又暴露在祁醉的眼皮子底下，腿间的变化一览无遗。  
祁醉对这个反应很满意。  
再朝那边一看，果然。  
于炀还是没能开放到去买女式内裤。本来祁醉还有点小期待，不过即使是这么认真如优等生youth，也还是有底线的啊。  
“小姐姐，你穿的这个不太对啊。”  
“有，有什么不对。”于炀的脑袋都当机了，根本都没意识到他在问什么。  
“你穿的，好像是男式的内裤啊。”  
祁醉边说边拽着内裤边，轻轻弹了一下，于炀看都不敢往下看。  
“这是因为……因为……”  
于炀根本解释不了，连话都说不出来了。  
祁醉故意贴在于炀耳朵旁边用低低的气音说话。  
“为什么？”  
“你喜欢什么牌子的内裤呀？”  
“小姐姐？”  
明明是内容下流至极的问题，但是配上祁醉好听的声音，却是色气满满。  
祁醉问了一连串问题，于炀只是红着脸，紧闭着嘴巴不说话。  
于是祁醉就得寸进尺地继续着他的畜生勾当。  
“小姐姐很喜欢粉红色吗？”  
“没有……”于炀想反驳，但是祁醉的手已经顺着他的头发，摸到了他的嘴唇，挡住了想说出口的话。  
“说谎。这里明明都变粉了。”祁醉的手停在于炀细长的脖子上，那截白皙的皮肤立马染上一层绯红，变烫起来。  
“就是不知道，这里，”祁醉继续往下，手掌抵在于炀胸口，指尖隔着薄薄的衣服蹭着右边的小点。  
敏感的地方被逗弄，于炀难耐地躲了一下，却被祁醉固定住腰。  
“还有这里，”  
那只邪恶的手顺着衣服的蕾丝，继续往下探，划过细细的腰以后伸入了裙底，最后按在了那个微微抬头的重要部位上。  
“是不是也都是粉红色的呢？”祁醉凑到于炀的视线前面，逼着他回答。  
“我不知道……”于炀的呼吸都粗重起来，额头都有些冒汗了。

祁醉笑了笑，熟练地脱去于炀的内裤，握着微微硬起部分撸动起来。  
祁醉的手的动作被裙摆挡住了，于炀看不见，于是那个发烫的部位被摩擦的感觉更加变得更加强烈了。  
于炀还坐在祁醉身上，小腿悬在空中很难受，但是腰却不自觉地随着祁醉的动作晃动。  
“太快了……唔……”相处这么久，祁醉对他敏感的部位太熟悉了，没过多久于炀就有些支撑不住了尽数交待在他手里，乳白的浊液溅到裙子上。  
于炀脑袋晕乎乎的，心跳个不停，脸色红一阵白一阵的。  
祁醉看到他这副样子下身已经硬到不行了，猛地把于炀压到在床上亲吻起来。  
于炀几乎是凭本能地回应着他，手还紧紧缠着他的脖子，生怕跑掉一样。  
于炀嘴上的唇膏还带着点甜丝丝的味道，两个人亲了半天，分开后祁醉的嘴上也被口红蹭得乱七八糟。  
于炀看到祁醉那个滑稽的样子笑得停不下来，祁醉马上又堵住了他的嘴，于炀眼里满满的笑意，祁醉心都快化成水了。  
媳妇怎么这么招人疼！  
然而正当祁醉把裤子脱了，要继续下去的时候，于炀突然伸出手制止了他。  
“等一下。”  
祁醉一脸疑惑，于炀扭扭捏捏半天。  
“能不能……先让我把这身衣服换了？”  
于炀讨好地看着他，祁醉听了却慢慢扬起了唇角。  
于炀心底升起一种不好的预感。  
“你怎么能出尔反尔呢？小姐姐？”祁醉装出伤心的样子。  
于炀怔住了，祁醉会不开心吗？  
“看在小姐姐这么可爱的份上，我给你两个选择。”  
于炀乖巧地点点头，心想也许还有转机。  
“一个呢，是穿着裙子做。另一个嘛……”  
于炀面上波澜不惊，心里猛地摇头。只见祁醉站起来往墙上一靠。  
“你可以脱掉，但是要边跳舞边脱。”  
于炀的脑袋轰得一声炸开了。  
“跳跳跳……什么？”于炀感觉眼前都要冒星星了，怎么会是这种发展？  
他显然低估了老流氓的变态程度。  
于炀在这边做着激烈的心理斗争，祁醉却一副无所谓的态度叉着手站在旁边。

“我跳。”于炀下定了决心，只要能马上脱掉这身，别的都无所谓了。  
祁醉不知道的是于炀做功课的时候找了不少类型的舞蹈视频。以于队的学习能力，看个几遍，记个简单的动作还是可以的。  
于炀慢吞吞的站起来，深吸一口气，手颤抖着摸到身侧的拉链。  
于炀背对着祁醉，努力地回忆着那些扭动的动作，身体有点笨拙地动了起来。  
于炀把手伸到肩膀两侧，一点一点地把裙子往下拽。边扭边脱对这位新晋舞见来说有些困难，但是祁醉看不见于炀现在的表情，结果这样的动作反而显得有些挑逗的效果。  
于炀的腰每动一下，胸前的蝴蝶结飘带就会若隐若现出现在身侧，祁醉有些喉咙发紧。  
当流氓那么多年，现在知道什么叫自讨苦吃了。  
本来只是想调戏一下于炀看看他纠结的样子，但是于炀现在这样，他动手也不是不动也不是。  
好不容易等皱了的裙子褪到了脚踝，于炀已经大汗淋漓了。  
“小姐姐，你不脱袜子的吗？”  
祁醉的声音不大，于炀听不出情绪，但他又很想看看祁醉的表情。  
于炀豁出去了一样，转过身来。  
于炀还是不太习惯自己现在的样子，避开祁醉的眼神低下头来闷闷地脱袜子。  
看着于长长的袜子被拉下，于炀白净的腿一点点露出来，祁醉鼻血又要飚出来了。  
“妈的。”  
这时候能忍得住才是真的修佛了！

于炀刚脱完一边，还没站稳就被祁醉猛得推到了墙上。  
重倒是不重，但是大晚上的这个声音听得于炀心里一惊，害怕别的房间听到什么动静。  
然而还没等于炀担心完这个问题，祁醉就掰开于炀的腿把手指伸了进去。  
“嗯……”祁醉直接熟门熟路地奔着他最有感觉的地方去。被刺激到敏感处以后于炀呼吸一窒，双腿止不住发颤，但双手没有着力点，只能紧紧扣着祁醉的肩膀。快感来临的时候逼得后背不自觉地弓起来，贴到冰凉的墙面上，又是一哆嗦。  
“宝贝，想不想玩点更刺激的？”  
祁醉一脸邪气地看着于炀似难受又似愉悦的脸，还没等到回答，就架起于炀的两条长腿，把整个人抱了起来死死贴在墙上。  
虽然于炀不重，但毕竟是个男孩子，这种体位尤其考验臂力。于炀吓了一跳，赶紧让祁醉把他放下来。  
“不行，你的手……啊……”  
祁醉已经开始自下而上地快速顶弄起来。  
“这么不相信你老公？嗯？”说着，祁醉又重重地往上一顶，于炀没忍住一下叫出声来。  
没了裙子的遮挡，祁醉的动作能看得一清二楚，于炀臊得耳根都是红的。  
本来因为重力的原因，每次都进得很深，于炀担心祁醉的手臂负担太大，但是每次被摩擦过某一点的时候，腰就猛地一软，整个人又往下坠，连呻吟都变得破碎起来。  
祁醉也是很满足，又闲下来追着于炀猛地讲让他害臊的话。  
“你看，进得好深啊。”  
“喜不喜欢这样？”  
“小姐姐？你叫声真好听。”  
“小姐姐，舒服吗？”  
于炀恨不得自己此刻是个聋的，他想伸手把耳朵捂上，但是这个姿势又保持不了平衡，索性死死抱住祁醉，把头埋在他肩膀后面，死死咬着嘴唇不再发出声音。  
祁醉又是几个重重的顶弄，于炀憋得眼角都红了，几滴眼泪滴下来。祁醉感觉到背上的湿意，也感觉于炀太受罪了，没再多说些什么。  
于炀感觉自己的身体都不是自己的了。背早都没知觉了，两条腿软绵绵地晃动着， 只有下半身那个硬物还在精神地抬着头。  
“抱紧了。”  
“什么……啊啊……”  
祁醉加快了速度，下半身被重重反复碾磨，于炀已经快到临界点，喉咙间发出小猫一样的呜咽声，全都飘进了祁醉的耳朵里。  
祁醉被刺激得兽性大发，也不管什么难受不难受了，抱着于炀就是狠戾的抽插。于炀仰起头，像溺水的鱼一样发不出声音，快感太猛烈，他最后释放的时候已经不知道自己在干什么了。  
大股滚烫的液体直接浇到了祁醉的腹部，于炀最后后穴猛地收紧，祁醉在几个抽插之下也达到了顶峰。  
于炀趴在祁醉身上喘着粗气。  
祁醉就着这个姿势摸摸他的头，把他粉嫩嫩的发圈取了下来。  
“放我下来……”于炀闷声道。  
“不舒服吗？”  
“下来。”于炀语气有些急，但也很坚持。

祁醉也感觉到手有些累了，抱着于炀往床边走。那些射到于炀身体里的液体，就顺着流了出来，滴了一路。  
于炀尴尬得无以复加，把祁醉抱得更紧了。  
祁醉把于炀放到床上的时候，于炀马上用被子把自己裹得像蚕宝宝一样结实，祁醉拿他完全没办法，只能先去清理地上。  
等祁醉好不容易把于炀从被子里剥出来了，于炀还是死死捂着脸不肯松手。  
“你就这么不想理我啊。”祁醉假装委屈。  
“我不是……”于炀一听到他这个语气，急忙把手松开，祁醉趁机抓住他的手压在两边。  
于炀整个人都不好了。  
祁醉的眼睛里哪有什么失望，全是奸计得逞的得意，现在居高临下地看着他。  
“刚才真的那么不喜欢？说实话。”  
于炀眼睛还湿漉漉的，对上祁醉热切的目光，完全无所遁形，红着脸轻轻摇摇头。  
祁醉笑了笑，捧着于炀的脸又是一顿亲。  
于炀的脸上汗涔涔的，湿了的头发沾在额头上，色气得不行，祁醉又兽性大发了。  
祁醉故意把于炀还穿着白袜子的那条腿抬起来，就着这个姿势又插了进去。  
刚刚做过一次的后穴还很湿软，祁醉没费什么力气就在里面大动起来。  
于炀的腰还是软的，一睁开眼就是那条腿被祁醉抗在肩膀上的情景，两眼一黑。  
“把这个脱掉！”于炀哀求道，但是祁醉假装没听到。  
“队长……”祁醉腰腹力量发达，动作越来越快，于炀被巨大的快感淹没，声音软得像在撒娇。  
“你叫我什么？”  
“……”于炀想不出祁醉要怎样，一边还得忍着随时要破口而出的呻吟。  
“这时候要说，‘老公，人家还想要’。”祁醉故意学着那种很嗲的声音，一脸邪气的笑容，说着还故意在把手放在袜口摩挲着，要脱不脱的样子。  
于炀被折磨地快要崩溃了。  
“老……老公……唔……”  
于炀舌头都快咬到了，死活说不出下一句。  
祁醉把于炀整个人拉了起来，抱着坐在自己身上，又是自下而上地快速入侵着。  
祁醉身上也出了汗，漂亮的肌肉，于炀看到后声音都有点抖。  
袜子因为出汗已经黏在腿上，于炀理智有些溃散。  
“人家还想要……”  
“再说一次。”祁醉奖励性质地亲了亲他。  
“人家……还想要”  
于炀一副豁出去了的样子，反正也是逃不过了。  
祁醉爽快地把那个袜子一把脱了下来丢到床下面，又把于炀压到在床上猛冲。  
“又变回小哥哥了，开心吗？”  
“唔……”于炀承受着祁醉的冲击，眼角又克制不住地飚出眼泪。  
祁醉俯身下来抹掉他眼角的泪水，温柔得和刚刚判若两人。  
于炀看着祁醉近在咫尺的面容，心都要跳出来了，握起他的手放到嘴边亲了亲，贴着自己的脸颊蹭着，像只乖巧的小猫咪。  
后来祁醉就彻底失控了。  
一直到于炀压抑不住叫声还差点大哭出来的时候，祁醉才抱着他泄了出来。  
等他趴在于炀身上，想再调戏两句的时候，发现于炀因为刚刚刺激太大晕过去了。  
下半身也早都软下去了，身上一塌糊涂。  
“抱歉啊，我好像太过火了。”  
于炀呼吸平稳，脸上红扑扑的可爱得不行。  
祁醉又把于炀亲了个够才下床帮他收拾一片狼藉。

不当人的感觉真好啊。


End file.
